Twenty First Birthday
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Happy birthday Bill and Tom Kaulitz! So just a short little Tokio Hotel fanfic about the boy's twentyfirst birthday, and I don't own Tokio Hotel! But I love them so please read! Drunked can be very fun, when your a rockstar! T cuz of drinking!


Okay so this is just kinda fun little story about Bill and Toms twentyfrist birthday! So yes, im not sure if they are going to Las Vegas or what the wore, im just guessing couse I wrote this the day before their birthday!

Enjoy!

* * *

Las Vegas, Las Vegas!

Those were the words rumbling around in my head. We would be there soon, we would be in Nevada in less than ten minutes, at least that's what the flight attendant said. I looked over to Tom who was sleeping, I was urged to throw something at him, but since it was our birthday, I decided not to, and for a good deal of fear he might just hit me!

I laughed to myself, twenty one years.

Amazing! I started to reminisce about all the fun times me and Tom have had, from doing the movie when we were five, or the one of the many times me and Tom had decided the only way to settle our problems was to hit each other with frying pans, or when I pushed Tom into the table when we were eight and he now has that scar on his cheek. When I lost the bet and Tom made me go on star search. One of my more favorite memories, which was on our twentieth birthday when we rented that huge amusement park, all the rides were amazing!

I glance over and Tom was now awake and listening to music on his IPod, I knew he was listening to Samy Deluxe, mostly because he was mouthing the lyrics, and the music was blaring so loud that I could hear it, I bet the people behind us hated us! Probably because we were quote on quote misbehaving and acting like five year olds, can't old people have a little fun? But the best thing is that we can finally have a drink on the planes to America, no more.

"_Would you like a drink sir?" "No I'm only twenty…"._ Man I hated that, Tom even said he was twenty one just to get a drink, oh Tom what he would do for a drink. Man what her would do for a girl

But now I was free in America, I can drink ,I think I will be happier to spend more time here!

I looked out the window we were now just skimming the runway, just about to land. I started to get my things, it was really funny actually, I had a few people ask if I was one of those crazy magicians who wore make up during their act, I told them I was a performer thou. A lot of them crinkled their nose at me, or gave me a dirty look. I really didn't think I said anything that bad, but maybe they thought I was a stripper or something, because we all know there are tons in this town, Tom will enjoy that!

"Hey dude let's get off the plane." I looked over to Tom he had all his carryon bags ready to go. I got out from the window seat and walked over to him. He handed me the bag from the over head "Here goldilocks." He pushed the bag my way, I don't really know why but lately Tom had been calling me goldilocks.

I laughed and started walking out. Once we got out we started heading towards a cab as quick as we could. Paparazzi could be around any corner, or anywhere, those sneaky little bastards!

We got to the cab that had been sent for us and headed to one of the hotels we were going to stay at. Crazy thing, since there are crazy fans and some crazy people who want to kill us we have to first go to one hotel, saw we are staying there, then pick up the luggage that the airport sends there, then go to another hotel across the stretch , and yet again we go to the hotel to were the party is in a few hours!

We did the first three relatively fast, and now we were at the hotel we were actually staying at. And now it was time to get ready. Tom went to take a shower and I decided what to wear, it had to be special! I started going through all my bags of close.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, some of my old no lace up boots( I had really gotten used to those, you just had to walk with a long stride so you wouldn't trip, not as hard as it sounds) from last year when I had my black and white dreaded hair, I reached into my bag and fished for a shirt that almost looked like under armor. I felt the fabric of it and pulled it out.

Now I had to find a jacket of some kind, again I fished around in my bag again for something specific. I finally found it and pulled out a white and black checkered jacket that I had just gotten yesterday.

Now it was time for my hair, wanting to do something new, I put it up like I did the first time we went to Asia. Then I retouched my makeup and I was basically ready.

Tom wasn't even out of the shower yet and we had to leave in about forty minutes! I went fishing through his bag to pick something out for him. I put a black baggy sweatshirt with some new shoes he had just got yesterday, at the same store where I got the jacket. Then putting them with his black headband/bandana thing and a pair of darker blue jeans, it thought the outfit looked pretty good.

But my fashion sense is way different then his, so there was no way to know how he would react.

I heard the shower turn off, and soon he came out in a pair of sweats and a towel around his cornrows. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the clothes I had laid out for him on the bed. "Well you were taking forever and we have to go in like twenty minutes!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Okay? But I was talking about that!" And he pointed to a black book that was also on the bed. "Oh," I walked over and picked it up and read the words Bible. "It's just a Bible," I said showing him and his eyes widened. "What? If it touches you or something will it turn you into dust?" I asked.

And he nodded no "Then what?" "There is a spider about as big as my thumb on that thing," I paused and then chucked the Bible out the window.

And when I heard a loud "Owwww" I ran to the window to see who I had hit and I saw some guy rubbing his head. "Well," Tom said taking the towel off his head. "What?" "We need to go!" "Oh now you're ready!" I said, and I noticed he had slipped all his clothes on. He laughed grabbed a pair of aviators, and we started to walk down to the hotel lobby, then out to the limo. Then we would be off to out twenty first birthday party.

* * *

Man this party was amazing, all our friends and family were here, even Georg's girlfriend flew out from Germany to be here, she honestly is just a sweet heart. But other than that, I was having a great time, drinking dancing, more drinking! Haha I was amazingly drunk, this was going to suck in the morning but for now I was having a great time!

I waiter came by me and I switched my empty glass for a new glass for whatever this weird green drink was, I think it was an apple margarita but I wants sure, and I really didn't care, the more alcohol the better. I looked around to see where Tom was, not seeing him I had guessed he had gone off with some stripper or something.

"Hey Bill?" I looked over to see a fuzzy image but I was sure t was Andreas . "Yea?" "How long you guys going to party or stay up?"

"I'm guessing until I drunkly pass out, be prepared that could happen any minute!" He laughed and I grabbed another drink from the table next to me.

* * *

Yea so I know it kinda sucked but I had to write it really fast so my parents wouldn't kill me! So I hoped you liked it and please review! Thanks! So… HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODAYS YOUR SPEASHIAL DAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE TO DAY "you can drink in America now!" Happy birthday Billa and Tomi, we all love you! Love my little mix up of the song, I sure do!

Love yea

-GG


End file.
